Patent Document 1 discloses that a tetrazoyloxime derivative and agricultural chemicals containing the tetrazoyloxime derivative as an active ingredient exhibit a particularly powerful effect in the prevention and treatment of plant diseases caused by fungi of the genus Pythium including Pythium ultimum, the genus Aphanomyces, or oomycetes belonging to closely related genera.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses that a tetrazoyloxime derivative and agricultural chemicals containing the tetrazoyloxime derivative as an active ingredient exhibit effectiveness against plant diseases caused by various filamentous fungi including oomycetes, zygomycetes, ascomycetes, basidiomycetes and deuteromycetes. The publication specifically mentions powerful effects upon the oomycetes Plasmopara viticola and Phytophthora infestans.